Griffonian Republic
The . the bastion of monarchy and reactionary ideology in the Griffonian continent, had lasted for centuries. Yet in 978, the common people achieved what had been long thought impossible - they overthrew the empire, and paraded through the streets of Griffenheim, preparing to implement their broad agenda of Liberty, Prosperity, and Democracy. In the end, the people's dream was not to be. The nobility of the Empire, renewed with common purpose, marched upon Griffenheim, and restored the monarchy of Grover V, forcing the supporters of the Republic to flee to the north, where Otto II of House Plumenjar was quickly overthrown by Republican forces. With low food, disloyal armies, and roaming bandits, making it through the year could be a challenge for the Republic, let alone returning to Griffenheim and reversing the failures of 978. Yet the Republican spirit and dream lives on. Griffonia will be free! Lore The Duchy of Cloudbury - Before 978 ALB The Duchy of Cloudbury was founded in the year of 802, when the fractured counties of the north unified under the Count of Cloudbury, Albert II, who declared himself Duke Albert Plumenjar the First of Cloudbury. Albert bent the knee to the Griffonian Empire, and served the Grover family well as a bastion of Imperial rule in the north. Albert "The Victorious" also implemented key reforms to the Duchy's fractured military and agriculture, establishing feudalism. Albert I died in 815, and was succeeded by his brother, Kristoffer I. Kristoffer's rule was benevolent, and he earned the nickname "The People's Duke" for his assisting of the local peasants and serfs of Cloudbury. Kristoffer would be succeeded by Kristoffer II, his son, whose reign was largely uneventful. Kristoffer II had three sons, Kristoffer III, who was mysteriously killed when a church collapsed on him, and then the line went to his brother, Otto "The Old" who ruled for 44 years. At this point, Cloudbury was still under the rule of the Griffonian Empire. After Otto "The Old" came Frederik "The Weak", who gave more and more in tribute to the Empire, cementing Cloudbury as a poor backwater that needed Imperial help to do anything of note and to survive. Frederik died of old age and was succeeded by his son Otto II in 951, who kept the Duchy's reliance on Imperial goods and trade. Eventually, this would be his downfall. Chaos In The Capital - The Revolution of 978 Back in Griffenheim, a sizable Republican movement had developed. Artillery officer Alexander Kemerskai had rallied a significant amount of common folk and officers around his growing faction. In the chaotic year of 978, Kemerskai made his move. The common griffons had had enough of being used by the largely corrupt nobility of the Empire, who cared little for the commonfolk. Hundreds of thousands of commoners marched towards the Imperial Palace, demanding the overthrowing of the Imperial government, the execution of Grover V, and the establishment of a presidential, constitutional republic under Kemerskai. They got two of these wishes. The Imperial place was stormed, and Kemerskai was determined to be the first President of the Griffonian Republic by an almost unanimous vote, but unfortunately for the revolutionaries, Grover V escaped with the nobles and plotted in secret to return to the Imperial throne. With the collapse of the Empire's power, nations across the Griffonian continent declared independence one by one, notably the and the , marred by its own constant conflicts with Republican revolutionaries under a man very similar to Kemerskai, the notorious Theodore Verany. It appeared that the dreams of the revolutionaries had been achieved. The three-hundred-year rule of the Grover dynasty had been ended, and the people ruled over the Griffonian Republic, where free elections reigned, and communists, socialists, and republicans fought together, if only for the time being. But the Empire stole our dream from us. While the Empire had been ended by Kemerskai's forces, the nobility still had strength, and in 979 ALB assembled an army and drove Kemerskai and his supporters out of Griffenheim. They had no place to go to but the Duchy of Cloudbury, a weak, pitiful, duchy in the North. Blood In The North - The End of Ducal Rule Otto II Plumenjar had difficulty adjusting to Imperial collapse. His duchy was perhaps the one hit the hardest by the empire's collapse, and he had no other nation to turn to for help in this drastic time. His people began to starve, and armed with the dream of a revolution like that of 978, they organized a large scale general strike and peasant revolution. A massive famine and industrial shortage following the end of Griffonian aid had left the people without access to food, water, furniture, repairs to their crumbling infrastructure, and much more. Griffons were forced into the streets, where they found solace in the ideas of the Republic. Kemerskai's forces marched north, capitalizing on the fate of the Duchy of Cloudbury and mobilizing the peasants to fight for the Republican cause. Mayors and local governors took up arms with Kemerskai, and declared independence from the Duchy to fight for the Griffonian Republic. Peasants took to the streets of Cloudbury, Lostgate, Bleakspire, and many other towns and cities across the Duchy, calling for the deposition of the three hundred-year rule of House Plumenjar. Generals Reinhard Suntail and Claus Rosewing, Kemerskai's most trusted commanders, led the charge against forces loyal to the Duchy, and eviscerated them at the Battle at the River. Otto II had no choice but to surrender to the vastly superior Republican military, who showed him no mercy. He was lynched by partisans, and his body was hung on display outside the once-grand Great Plumenjar Palace, along with his wife and adult sons. After the destruction of the Duchy, the Republic consolidated power, and would eventually purge the rest of the Plumenjar dynasty. Restorationists, however, found support in a cadet branch that was formed during the days of the Counyt of Cloudbury. Their chosen heir, August, would soon die, and his son, Oskar Erik Plumenjar, now in the Northern Tribes, swore vengeance against the government of the Republic. A Dying Nation - The Republic in 1007 The Griffons of the Republic are an odd group. They include revolutionaries, exiles, criminals, former Imperial divisions, and existing residents of the mountains. It was thus unsurprising that disagreements quickly grew. Socialists, angry at Kemerskai's suspending of the constitution and the military's ruthless warlordism, founded the , based on the principles of libertarian, democratic socialism. The Republic today is plagued by numerous issues. Their once grand and powerful armies act like warlords, plundering the countryside. Commanders Reinhard Suntail and Claus Rosewing, once some of Kemerskai's most trusted men, have gone into the north of the Republic, where they rule as bandits. The Constitution, guaranteeing the rights of everygriffon, has been suspended, and elections are no longer held. Each election ends in a 100% vote for President-Marshal Kemerskai, who some claim has become a dictator. Even food production is short. Yet the Griffonian Republic is not out yet. Its leader Kemerskai, though he has been criticized as a dictator, is clever, charismatic and driven, and still holds a fanatic devotion for liberty and democracy, the principles that the Republic holds dearest. The people still believe in the Republican dream. And all remember that one day in 978, where the Griffonian Republic achieved the impossible, and ended the empire that had lasted for centuries. Factionalism in the Republic - Socialists, Conservatives, and Harmonists The National Republican Party has always been a big-tent party of Republicans opposed to Imperial rule. This has created three major factions in the party: Socialist Branch of the National Republican Party: Rikard Astler Rikard Astler is a popular politician among the common folk, and his movement has attracted many peasants and those disaffected with the dictatorial policies of President-Marshal Kemerskai. His movement has close ties with trade unions and advocates for strengthened trade union and worker's power through industrial democracy and worker's self management. Astler's party is mostly pacifist, although Astler respects the necessity for a war against the Empire. His party is democratic and loyal to the three principles, despite being influenced so much by socialist policies. Harmonic Branch of the National Republican Party: Schnabel Sunglider Schnabel Sunglider is a hardened republican revolutionary - he lost his eye in The Battle of Crona against forces loyal to the Imperials, where he was forced to retreat, seeing his comrades die before him. His experiences made him both militarist and idealist - he has a fanatic devotion to liberty, democracy, and the idealistic principles that guided the Republic in their first Revolutionary War. This has also made him a militarist, who advocates for total reunification of the Griffonian continent under a regime with truly free elections. Constitutionalist Branch of the National Republican Party: Heinrich Kingfeather Heinrich Kingfeather is a political pragmatist and close advisor to President-Marshal Kemerskai. He advocates for capitalist, conservative economics and pragmatic foreign and domestic policy revolving the Empire. His party understands the conditions the nation is in, but he has been criticized by opponents for his concessions to generals and controversial statements, including one in which he said he would rehabilitate Imperial politicians in the event of a second revolutionary war. Gameplay Starting Situation The Republic is in a race against time to fix its problems and prepare for face the full might of the Griffonian Empire, who will absorb its vassals, demand the , and then march north to the Griffonian Republic. The Republic faces 4 key problems. Once these are solved it can turn its attention to industrialising and preparing for the Griffonian Empire. *Fixing the out of control army *Restoring order to the countryside *Averting famine *Restoration of political control Much will depend on the actions of - if it goes Harmonic it can invite the Republic to a faction earlier than the Republic can, removing much of the pressure to race to the tree end. Unaligned Aquileia cannot be invited into your faction. The Griffonian Republic starts off with the largest army on the Griffonian continent. It has a total of 126K men in 26 divisions, a small airforce of 20 early fighters and a small navy of 1 submarine, 5 destroyers, 1 light cruiser, and 1 heavy cruiser. Fixing the Army The first step will be how to fix the Unruly Army '''the Republic has. To that end the Republic has 2 choices, to reform the military or placate its current generals. The "idealistic" left path is '''Reform the Army. It will take longer but give more bonuses. The "pragmatic" right path is Placate the Generals. It is shorter, but won't give bonuses. The Placate the Generals path includes an event with Rosewing. The chance is random - Rosewing will return to the Republic (+100P), be arrested and jailed, (-20PP, removed from commanders), or start a small civil war (removed from commanders). Civil War risk Until the Loyalty to the President/Republic or Crisis Averted focus is completed there is a possibility a devastating civil war will happen. Until the respective focuses are completed you will get a series of 4 events one after the other informing you of the increasing unrest in the country. The first 3 events will give a choice to spend PP to increase the time until the next event arrives. If the 4th event comes before the respective focus is completed then the civil war will occur. The civil war pretty much ends the game for you as you don't have the strength to fight off the rebelling troops. Use the table below to help plan when to spend PP. Note the first event has a mean time to happen. Once the Unruly Army has been dealt with you will have access to the army, air, and navy tree but you probably want to fix the other issues with the Republic first Stabilizing the Republic In order to establish proper control over the Republic there are 2 choices. To either establish a working government or martial law. The main advantage to the Enforce Martial Law '''path is its faster and will see '''Complete Chaos and Risk of Famine removed sooner. While A Working Government '''path easily allows the political cabinets to be filed up. '''Famine - A famine will strike, generally around early 1009 though it can start anytime from mid 1008. Feed the Hungry / Distribute Food focuses will both remove the chance of famine, and slowly remove any famine already existing. Chaos in the Countryside - The chaos spirit is one of the worst spirits for Griffonian Republic and should be removed as soon as possible by the Pacify the Countryside / A Proper Police Force focuses. Both can be boosted by the next focus which will speed up the removal rate. On average it will take about 100 days to remove the bandits, or 70 with the help of the second focus. The left path is about 20 days slower than this. Industry and Research Buildup The next set of focuses will help build up the Republic's industry and research ability. Its where Poverty and Mass Illiteracy will be removed. Spend the time building up in preparation for the battle against the Griffonian Empire. Preparing for the Empire Once the industry has been built up the Republic will have to decide how they approach dealing with the Griffonian Empire. The Task Ahead This path is the more pro-active route. It focuses on creating the Pan-Griffonian Alliance with Aquileia, Skyfall, and other smaller republics. With the option to go on the offensive this path gives a significant 25% war support, 6% recruitable population, and 15% factory output. Pan-Griffonian Alliance - Nations invited can refuse, join the faction, or sign a defensive pact against the Griffonian Empire. Nations are more likely to join the Pan-Griffonian Alliance if they have high relations with the Griffonian Republic. Tricolour Over Griffenheim - After victory, the Republic must decide what kind of Republic it wants to become. *Centralization will give industry benefits and cheaper annex cost. *Decentralization gives a cheaper puppet cost, a tech sharing group, and an opportunity to faction members as integrated puppets. *Alliance of Nations will give bonus to relations, tech sharing group, an opportunity to puppet faction members as dominions. Next you can demand the integration of the faction members, making them your puppet with the option to kick them from your faction should they refuse. The Griffon Tutelage This path is the more defensive path. President Marshal Kemerskai will focus inward and keeping the Republic stable. The most significant bonuses are a +20% boost to division defense on core territory and land fort construction speed. Note you won't be able to get cores on the Imperial Heartlands if you choose this path. Shared Parts Regardless of what path is taken, you have options on how to deal with your neighbors. *The can be conquered or reconciled. Reconciling will allow them to refuse or join as a puppet. Either way you will gain claims (not usable by Harmony if SRFG causes no tension). In 1.4 they can perform subversive activities which may result in a civil war, if you successfully stopped them you will automatically gain war goals against them. They may still perform subversive activities even if they are in a faction as long as they stay communist after submitting. *The can be conquered or invited to your faction. Should it refuse, you will not gain any goals or claims. Harmonic Vedina will eventually request to join Pan-Griffonia/Entete faction. *A non-harmonic can be conquered. After conquering them you can gain cores on them. Embracing the Three Principles of the Griffon Once the political situation is back in order. The Griffonian Republic can finally start to embrace the Three Principles of the Griffon and achieve the Republican Dream which will give absurdly powerful bonuses. Eventually you will be able to prepare for a general election and either Heinrich Kingfeather or Schnabel Sunglider can be elected as the new president. Congratulations on restoring the Republic! Other Mechanics * - If Runa takes power in the neighboring they will eventually hold a referendum to unite with the Griffonian Republic or stay a independent Republic. Most of the time they will choose to unite with the Griffonian Republic, allowing you to freely annex and gain cores on them *'Demanding Griffenheim' - If another nation owns Griffenheim then you get a decision to demand Griffenheim from them, getting a war goal if they refuse. Nations are more likely to give Griffenheim if they have high relations, are a fellow member of the Pan-Griffonian Alliance, are harmonic, and you are a fair bit stronger then them. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Республика Грифонов Category:Countries